Made Of Love
by lover101Kenny
Summary: Edward's re-thinking Al's pregnancy. Mpreg Elricest I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL


**Warning: Elricest, and Mpreg.**

**Title: Made of love.**

**Summary: Edward's re-thinking Al's pregnancy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal ****Alchemist**

* * *

Edward Elric sat quietly outside the bustling room with his hands folded and his legs shaking. He didn't want to go threw with this. It was going to be too painful. He felt his eyes sting and his heart grow heavy.

Alphonse was going to suffer the most out of this. He just knew it.

_Flashback._

_"Brother!" A happy call came from the bathroom as Alphonse quickly rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Ed was making breakfast. Edward turned wondering what made Alphonse so happy and he turned pale. Alphonse never noticed he was too happy seeing the white pregnancy stick flash it's pink and blue _**'positive'**_ sign. Edward gently put down the spatula and stopped the fire under the pancake pan. _

_"Al. . ."_

_"Isn't this great, brother?! We can finally have a baby! We've always wanted one, I'm so excited to tell-"_

_Before Al could finish, Edward gently covered Al's mouth with his hand, brought hi in close and gently hugged his younger brother. Alphonse smiled sweetly, thinking Edward was trying to take all this in, but in actuality Edward was horrified. _

_"Al, this can't happen."_

_Alphonse looked at his brother, confused. _

_"What are you talking about?" Al gave him a slightly worried look and Edward sighed. _

_"Al, I love you, and there's nothing more that I want than to raise a child with you, but people are going to find out about us! What would they say then?" Edward said._

_Al felt tears come to his eyes. "But, this is out baby!" He clutched his flat stomach with his soft hands. "This is a human being we made together!"_

_" It'll be rejected just like us Al!" Edward looked to the ground, tears starting to form. "What would Granny or Winry say if we told them about us?! What would Hohenheim say?! What would Mustang say?!" _

_Alphonse felt his legs shake in fear. _

_"They'd call us crazy and we'd be separated!" _

_"No we wouldn't! We could try to make them understand-"_

_"Oh, yeah, that'll be a nice dinner conversation 'Hey, dad, thanks for coming over for dinner, I wanted to tell you that I've been having a sexual relationship with my own brother and knocked him up, please pass the corn' Yeah, that's a good way to tell people Al!" Edward screamed. _

_Alphonse sank to the floor sobbing. Edward felt a tinge of guilt pierce his heart and he knelt down to Al's height. _

_"Al. . .And this baby, what do you think of the life it will have?" He whispered. _

_Al gasped. _

_"Al, our genes are too close together to even form a baby, and even if that did happen, what would it look like?! It would be a freak in society's eyes. With no toes or fingers, maybe missing an eye or both." Edward explained. Alphonse grit his teeth. _

_"You're wrong!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "I made this child out of love, Edward. Why are you denying it?!"_

_"I'm not denying it, that's the last thing I'll do. I'm just scared of what life it'll have." Edward seriously spoke, then he stood up. "Al, please. Listen to me. We can't have this child." _

_Al stood up on shaky legs and looked Edward dead in the eye. _

_". . .I want to carry, until full term."_

_"What?! You can't be serious! What did I just say-"_

_"Please.." The younger brother begged. "Just let me. . .at least know how it feels to hold a child." Tears fell from his eyes and Edward held him close again. Silently praying and hoping nothing bad was going to happen._

_Flashback over._

Al was given his wish and was told he could carry until the end of his pregnancy, which happened to be this morning. Edward was playing 'watch dog' in-stead of being by his lover's side, like he wanted to. Meanwhile, Al was in the room, pushing on the doctor's orders.

Edward felt his head pound from a headache and something didn't feel right.

From that day of the news of Al's pregnancy, he and Al had stayed in the small countryside of Central, trying to avoid anyone and everyone they knew. Somewhere along the lines of four months into Al's pregnancy Ed stumbled upon a doctor in the library searching male-pregnancies and agreed to help the brother's with their situation.

Of course they lied to him, saying how Al was pared by his past boyfriend and was staying with his brother until the baby's arrival.

Alphonse hated that lie.

_"Brother, why didn't we just tell him the truth? That we're lovers and we have a baby?" Al asked one night over dinner. Edward bit his lip. No matter how much he tried to re-arrange the words, it still came out harsh. _

_"Because, if he exploited that we're together then he'd know something was up and realize our mistake. We'd be out a doctor and then we'd be screwed." _

_Alphonse bit his lip. "our mistake" sounded mean. Still, he kept his mouth shut as he rubbed his belly. _

_"...sorry."_

_Edward lost his appetite._

Edward wouldn't say he had no desire to rub Al's belly or "talk to the baby" but still, for him it felt so foreign. Al was usually the more sensitive person, loving soft kittens and babies. Edward, though, had to be the tough one, the fighter. But for as strong as he was, knowing he had to give something away that Al loved so much, killed him.

About an hour or two later a lady approached Edward. She was a short-red head with a pale blue suit.

"Mr. Elric? My name is Susan, we talked on the phone, I'm with the adoption agency." She smiled sweetly. Edward stood up and just as he was about to speak, a loud cry entered the room and he froze.

It. Was here.

All noises fell deaf to the blonde boy as the two doors opened and out walked the Doctor. Edward's eyes adverted to the small baby crying in his arms. Edward's heart turned as he saw the tiny baby, bloody and crying. The small child looked cold and without even thinking Edward found himself holding the babe. The baby seemed to quiet down as he counted ten fingers and ten toes. There looked to be nothing wrong with the child.

if he could say...he'd say that the child was perfect.

Well, of course he was! This was his child!

Guilt washed over him and he held the child tighter.

"I...I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He wept, hugging the child. Susan smiled softly, holding her arms out to take the child but Edward glared at her.

"I'm sorry, m'am. But I've changed my mind." He spoke. "But, I'm keeping this child."

She nodded. "Very well, Mr. Elric. Congratulations." Edward smiled at the baby, then taking the towel that covered the babe's private ares and lifted up the cloth, just for a moment.

"I have a son?" He smiled. "I have a son."

Alphonse Elric woke up slowly. His abdominal area hurt, and he felt sick. He slowly tried to sit up but a pair of hand gently forced him to lay back down.

"Wha'?" He asked.

"Sssh. Baby's sleeping." Edward?

"Ni-san?" Al asked, slowly. "What do you mean?"

Edward smiled gently, turning around to pick up the sleeping child from the cot. Wrapped in a soft blue blanket and cuddled by his parents, the child didn't feel so cold anymore. Alphonse smiled with joy, tears falling from his eyes. He could finally hold his baby and he was finally content with his life. He cuddled gently with the baby boy and realized something.

"We. . .never picked out a name" Al pointed out.

Edward nodded. He had been so wrapped up in trying to get rid of the baby, never never thought of a name.

He felt his throat dry and his legs went weak.

"Brother!" Al cried as Edward fell to the floor sobbing. The tiny boy in Al's arms began to wimper as Ed tried to fight the guilt and anger in his heart. How could he have been so selfish?! Alphonse tried calming down both boys before Edward slowly rose his head.

"James." Edward soflty spoke, Alphonse looked confused. "I like the name: James"

The baby opened his bright yellow eyes, as if they were calling to him.

"James" Al smiled. "I like it too." The little family sat in silence, Alphonse held James while Edward rest his head on Al's lap, marveling James. Letting the baby reach out and tug his hair, suck on his little fingers and fall to sleep. Edward felt horrible realizing his past actions for the last few months. He had been a awful person for wanting to get rid of such a beautiful baby and av atrocious father for letting his judgement get the better of him.

"He's soft." Ed mumbled.

Alphonse nodded.

"Ni-san? What made you change your mind?" He asked quietly.

Edward couldn't answer that. Maybe a change of heart? No. Deep down, he always loved this child. Maybe that was why he was scared. He was so afraid of what was going to happen if someone rejected his family that he acted like he didn't care to hide the emotions of love he had. He tried to deny his own child early, for the sake of society.

Well, fuck society.

"I'm happy with my family. It's a bit strange," he smirked. "But. It's mine." He wrapped his arms around Al's waist and snuggled into his tummy. He felt bad for not wanting to feel the movements of their baby within his stomach.

James slowly opened his large golden eyes.

"He takes after you." Al smiled.

Ed shook his head. "Nah, I'm too hideous."

Alphonse glared at him, then turned back to James. "Don't listen to Papa, he's wrong."

Papa. It had a nice tune. Edward smiled and closed his eyes. Letting the moment sink into himself.

* * *

**Six years later**

"Papa! Papa!" A happy cheer came from the living room window as a small blonde boy jumped from the couch to the front door. The blonde jumped for joy seeing his father come threw the door.

"Papa!" He smiled, reaching up for a hug. Edward Elric smiled, kneeling down to the floor and was rewarded an armful of his child.

"Hello James" He grinned. "How was your day?"

"Papa, I ate a bug today!" James smirked.

"Oh, so Daddy made lunch?" Edward laughed tossing James into the air sightly before catching him and putting him on his back for a piggy back ride. James had waited all day for Papa to come home from work so the two of them could play with each other, although Edward worked nearly thirteen hours a day in what he described, a crummy office, researching all day, he would never deny playing with his son for a few hours.

"Mmmm" Edward nearly drooled. "What's Daddy making?"

"Uh. Stew!" James announced.

"I'm starving" Edward's stomach growled and James giggled.

Alphonse turned from the stove as he was greeted by his lover's loving embrace around his waist. Al blushed and nuzzled in closer to him.

"Hello my love." Edward whispered into his brother's ear.

"How was your day?" Al smiled.

"Boring, but maybe it'll be fun after dinner, eh?" Edward went to kiss Al's cheek but nearly forgot James was on his back and was startled when the boy yelled for joy in his ear.

"Does that mean we're going to the river?!"

Al giggled and Edward sighed.

"Yeah...sure."

As James cheered for joy at the thought of going to the river, Al winked at Edward, getting his message. It was a wonderful dinner and as "promised" Edward and Alphonse walked hand in hand with James to the river where they caught fireflies and laid in the grass watching the sky turned from light blue to many colors until the sky was filled with stars. Alphonse looked over at James who started to yawn and nudged Edward, telling him was time to head home.

With James dressed in his sleepwear and tucked into bed, Edward and Alphonse were in their own bed, sweetly kissing and embracing one another.

"Edward?" Al asked, Edward stopped kissing his neck and gave him his full attention.

"Well, um. . .did you find anything?" Al asked hopefully.

Edward lowered his head. A no. Alphonse and Edward had tried for years to conceive another child, but so far nothing was happening. The two had messed around like rabbits and Al didn't even feel a tinge of morning sickness, Al tried to shake it off, telling himself that he was lucky enough to have one child, where as Edward went to the library everyday to find something on getting his love pregnant with child again.

"I want to experience the joys of parenting. Something I foolishly tossed away." Edward said one night. "I want another baby."

Al smiled, sweetly. "Don't forget about the one we already have, love. Make sure to never miss him too."

Edward nodded, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Never, I won't even blink around him"

After a love-filled night, Al woke up, feeling a bit tired from last night as he clutched his stomach in pain, feeling nauseous.

"It's probably the stew." He muttered.

Oh, how he was wrong.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending after all :)**

**Review :) If I find any flames, I'll know they're not Mustangs ;) **


End file.
